


Time with you

by KageTheWolf



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTheWolf/pseuds/KageTheWolf
Summary: Keith and Lance finally have time to themselves away from the rest of the team.It’s kind of bad this is my first story I’m posting.





	Time with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I’m posting. I’m writing a lot of fanfics and other stories, but I chose to start with this one. I might add more to this story.

Lance’s POV  
We were sent to one of the most beautiful planets in the whole entire galaxy. Apparently there’s a threat to the planter, or something like that. I wasn’t really paying attention…Keith was distracting me. For some reason me and Keith were the only ones able to go. Every body else was too “busy”, or whatever to go. Apparently it’s only a two person job, something like that. Kind of confusing if you ask me.  
The sun was starting to set in this planet making the sky light up light shades of purple, blue, and pink.  
“My colors”, I say to myself without realizing I had said it out loud.  
“What?” Keith said turning to face me.  
“Oh, the sky” I said looking up “…is the colors of the bi flag” it was silent for a short moment. “Ya…” I say not sure if he had even heard me.  
The butterflies filled in my stomach.  
It’s either now or never, I thought to myself.

Keith’s POV  
We continue walking in the forest for a little while more. The leafs on the trees were a light pinkish Redding color. The leafs started to fall of the trees slowly swaying with the wind. We’re standing so close together our hair flows in the wind together, as do the leafs from the tree.  
We make eye contact and I offer him a small smile. He smiles back shy and sheepishly-which is kind of weird for Lance of all people.  
We walk a little more, wondering deeper and deeper into the extraordinary woods.  
Before I could notice Lance staying a little behind, he forcefully grabs the sleeve of my jacket, spins me around, pushes me against a near-by tree…  
And…  
He…  
Kisses…  
Me…  
Me!?


End file.
